


A Ghost of Who I Was [Cover Art]

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Angst and Tragedy, Best Friends, Cover Art, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humanized!Ratchet, Mild Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cover for a fanfiction I wrote, title above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghost of Who I Was [Cover Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Ghost of Who I Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751567) by [Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor). 



http://thewhovianhalfling.deviantart.com/art/TFP-A-Ghost-of-Who-I-Was-457708361


End file.
